Days Of Shadows Past
by AshlyKagome15
Summary: The 19th of May has always frighten Anne has a child. For a long time she never realize why it does until that day. After she meet the King and is drawing into a world she's unsure of. Dreams and nightmares become reality for Anne and her two siblings, Mary and George. Has the 19th of May,1536 draws closer to her she wonders what will happen to her that will led to her death?


**Author's note: Here a new story that I will be working on whenever I felt like it. This is just a prologue to the story. I have some of it plan in my head. **

**I am working on my new chapters for my other stories. **

**It's just been slow because I got writers block for part of the chapter and got into playing Dynasty Warriors 8 Xtreme Legends Complete Edition for the PSVita.**

**I hope you like it.**

**God bless Queen Anne Boleyn soul.**

* * *

******Prologue: The Start Of Fear**

* * *

The 19th of May had always frightening Anne has a child has she grew up in the manor of Hever that the Boleyn family own.

She was also unsure why the year 1536 would flash through her mind every now and then near that date.

Every time that it came to pass she would try to hide in her room the whole day, staying up all night to make sure she was still breathing and truly alive.

From the first time that she learn the days and months of the year that day always frighten her no matter how much older she got.

She had also noticed that the 17th of May upset both her older sister Mary and her younger brother George also.

The 19th of May and the 17th of May were two unspoken days to the three siblings.

Try has they might they could never stop the fear that run through their veins on these two days in the Month of May has they grew up.

Her parents both believe is was just a childhood fear that they would grow out of by the time they hit their teens.

They never spoken about it when they were young, just thinking it was something that they made up when they were young and it was not real.

All she knew was that when she did slept on _**that day** _was that she had nightmares that made her awake in the middle of the night screaming and begging for her mother or father to save her.

**_But from what?_**

All she could remember from those dreams were a flash of light, the sound of something swinging through the air, hitting something hard and blood.

So much blood.

She would need to touch herself and someone in her family to show that it wasn't real.

That she was safe.

But it never made it better than for a few months than the fear would return and the dreams would start again but with different events going on it them.

She could never remember them much but when she awoke from the dreams, she would spend the rest of the night in Mary's bed having her calm her down and saying everything was going to be alright.

It would work.

_**Until the 19th of May came around** **again.**_

Then the whole thing would repeat again.

It was always worse for George because he would go through the same thing but two days earlier.

**_On the 17th of May._**

* * *

The fear got worse when she meet the King for the first time.

Just a small glance of the King made her heart race and the fear to reappear in a heartbeat after it had been gone for awhile.

**_Did the 19th of May & 17th of May have something to do with the King?_**

She her older sister almost faint at also seeing the King confirm that the bad feelings Anne got at seeing the King was real.

It wasn't just her who was suffering.

Both her sibling were going through it too.

Being first sent to the Netherlands and then sent to France to wait on the King's sister at least kept the fear at bay for awhile.

It also help her sister.

Anne and Mary both learn a lot being ladies-in-waiting to the Queen Mary and than Queen Claude once the old king died.

* * *

Mary never talk about what happen to her when May would roll around and she would start counting down the days until the dreams, along with the sleepless nights that would beginning again for her and her two younger siblings.

Grow up she would go along with the flow believe that her younger siblings would never suffer that horrible deaths she saw for them in her dreams.

She knew Anne and George suffer much more than her once they were older enough to remember a bit of their dreams.

For her young sister it almost destroy her because of the nightmares she would start to have when the 19th of May came around.

All she could do was be there for Anne.

* * *

For George, he believe he needed to suffer in silence because of the dreams and nightmares he would have has he got older.

He could hear Anne scream, waking up from one of those dreams.

He could hear Mary trying to calm down Anne before their parents came.

He could also remember he didn't like being alone.

He was always alone after Mary and Anne left to serve the King's Sister.

* * *

Returning from France, Anne wonders what the future will hold for her, her sister Mary and her brother George.

She hopes the dreams won't return and that she could stop the death that she sees in her dreams from happen.

Whatever the future brings, she knows it will be bright.

* * *

**Author's Note: All done my the prologue of my new story Days Of Shadows Past.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**If not than you may leave.**

**God rest Queen Anne Boleyn's soul.**


End file.
